Numerous chairs intended for outdoor use have been provided. Some outdoor chairs, such as portable folding chaise lounge chairs, are adapted to be used by people lying prone in a horizontal plane and trying to read.
While prior chairs have been directed to resolving such problems as reading in the horizontal prone position or providing shade to the user's head, there is no prior chair which attempts to solve the problems of reading, in the bright sun, and engaging in other activities such as watching kids, having conversations, and enjoying the scenery, especially while in a horizontal prone position. Further, the prior art chairs fail to create an inverted (below horizontal) prone position for use in a lounge chair for maximum comfort while reading, watching kids, having conversations, and enjoying the scenery in the prone position and which have elbow pockets for further lowering the user's upper body in the horizontal and inverted (below horizontal) prone positions. Embodiments of the present invention are directed to solving these problems.